


异国他乡的生日

by 3168571546



Series: 气宇轩扬的meet [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3168571546/pseuds/3168571546
Summary: 扬扬在泰国有活动，足球来陪他过生日
Series: 气宇轩扬的meet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614145





	异国他乡的生日

源于两位正主微博的灵感  
足球去国外陪扬扬阿过生日  
由于工作的安排，宋继扬早就在12月26日提前一个月举办了生日会。1月25日晚上刚刚和其他哥哥们参加完江苏卫视的春晚录播就匆匆奔向了车站  
“继扬再见···再见，注意安全！”其他的哥哥们望着宋继扬的身影，颇有一种自家孩子长大了得欣慰，“好好玩啊，多拍一点照片回来。”李泊文喊道  
“知道了，哥哥们再见！”头也不转的继续奔跑，要赶在0点之前赶到目的地，这次路途没有其他跟随的人，就连周姐也没有。  
“我说泊文，你叫人继扬拍照片干啥啊?人家小情侣过生日多不容易啊，你还耽误！"一旁的于斌说道。  
“是啊，哥哥们老了，比不得那些黏在一起的小情侣啊，前几天不是已经拍了图片打好掩护了，这个崽儿长大了咯！”李泊文拉着几位“老哥哥”，“走走走，回去了。记得发微博哟！”  
车站另一边，宋继扬带着口罩和帽子，用大衣把自己裹得严严实实，万一被别人看到就不好说了  
“皓轩，我马上上大巴车了，不说了，等我啊，爱你么么哒！” 宋继扬在厕所角落偷偷和王皓轩通着电话  
“知道了，注意安全小傻子！”在另一头，王皓轩早上就飞到了泰国，订好了生日蛋糕和酒店，在车站等候着宋继扬，车窗外寒风瑟瑟，王皓轩坐在驾驶位上，闲着一张一张的看着宋继扬的图片，做鬼脸的，吃饭的，接机的，自己家的小傻子怎么就这么可爱好看，情不自禁的笑了出来。  
大巴车很快就到了指定的地点，宋继扬下了车，背着背包，还未走两步，就看到了等候的王皓轩，已经晚上11点了。  
“快来，小傻子！”王皓轩接过宋继扬的黑色背包，一只手将宋继扬揽入怀中，“我的车在前面！”  
“你那么大声干嘛，不怕别人发现啊！”宋继扬调皮的戳戳王皓轩的胸口  
“怕什么，这里是泰国，他们又听不懂我们在说什么，再说了，泰国那么开放，遍地都是像你我这样的小情侣！”好像有道理啊，看一圈周围，真的像王皓轩说的那样。上了王皓轩的车，宋继扬解下口罩和帽子，  
“酒店马上就到了。”王皓轩将车停在了地下停车场，揽着宋继扬走进了房间。屋里还开着灯  
“哇!”宋继扬长大了嘴巴，天花板上挂着流苏小灯泡，是星星形状的，bulingbuling一颗一颗有规律的闪着，墙上挂着“宋继扬，小傻子生日快乐!”几个大字，床单是粉色的，玻璃外面是游泳池，沙发上摆着小绵羊的玩偶，还有一只兔子，打过结的，是在7月份重庆那场路演王皓轩给自己的。就连桌子上的桌布都是两人拍戏时的情景，穿着晓星尘和薛洋的戏服，  
“你一开口我就想笑，我一笑剑就拿不稳了。····那我不说话，给你扛剑，给你打下手·····”台词还回响在耳边，2018年夏天的初遇，2019年夏天的收获和感动，一切是那么的美好，宋继扬高兴地嘴都合不拢，这个平时不怎么开窍的⚽竟然如此浪漫  
“刚刚0点，我发一个微博，”王皓轩打开了微博，“祝宋老师生日快乐🎂新年快乐，顺顺顺！ 记得快点评论啊。”王皓轩碰了碰宋继扬  
“知道了知道了，人就在身旁还发什么微博啊？”宋继扬走噘了噘嘴  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐·····”王皓轩唱着生日祝福歌用推车推出了一个特意订制的大蛋糕，粉红色的，是宋继扬的应援色，上面插着一只蝴蝶和一个⚽，0点已经到了，“小傻子生日快乐!”宋继扬目不转睛的看着王皓轩，心里是如此的幸福和满足  
“谢谢你，小足球···”宋继扬不知道说什么，只是在王皓轩的耳边轻轻的嘬了一小口，混着热气是如此的温热勾人。王皓轩笑了笑，把小巧的王冠给宋继扬戴在头顶，嵌入浓密的黑发中，点燃了蜡烛。22根  
“快，我们的小寿星，赶紧许个愿吧!”宋继扬闭上了双眼，双手合十，一旁的王皓轩默默的看着，就像青岛路演时一直盯着。小傻子会许什么愿望呢？宋继扬心里默念着：  
“愿王皓轩这个小足球能够天天开心，事业蒸蒸日上，还有要和自己永远永远幸福的待在一起”呼呼，22根蜡烛相继被吹灭，宋继扬满意的笑着，拿起塑料刀具开始切蛋糕，将带有粉色蝴蝶结的那一块划给了王皓轩，  
“小傻子许的什么愿望呢？”  
“不告诉你！”宋继扬抬了抬了头，一脸傲娇。王皓轩用手摸了摸奶油，注视着还在切蛋糕的宋继扬，趁他不注意一把抹到了他的脸上  
“王皓轩你干什么！”宋继扬回手就是一把奶油，王皓轩也没闲着，用手扔着奶油，一甩就甩到了宋继扬的脖子上  
“王足球你···太过分了！”宋继扬放下刀具，拿起盘子就往王皓轩身上砸蛋糕，“还跑！”两人在屋里打闹着，像XXJ那样，笑声充满了整个屋子，就连空气都是粉红色，弥漫着奶油的香气。  
已经过了1点，宋继扬拿起手机挑了个合适的时间，评论了王皓轩发的微博就忙着去洗澡了，刚刚弄了一身的奶油，王皓轩已经收拾好一片狼藉的客厅，坐在床上，闲着没事，在逛气宇轩扬的超话，平时的小鱼干会发些什么呢？进入超话  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，正主发糖了，妈妈，他们是真的（宋继扬和王皓轩的合照）！”  
“卡点124，不会是因为124的那句宝贝吧，这也太能了，七字真言我都说倦了，哈哈哈哈！”  
“一个给对方的生日祝福发的是连本人都没有见过的偷拍照片，这说明了什么?谢谢谢谢，两位老师太会了，我圆满了，又是小鱼干为绝美爱情哭泣的一天·····”  
“乍一眼还以为这孩子扣了一脸饺子馅，就你过生日还穿浴袍，是不是其他哥哥帮你打掩护，真正的人已经在厨房等你了？（宋继扬穿着浴袍一脸的绿色奶油的图片）”  
看到这里，王皓轩不禁笑了笑，这些小鱼干怎么这么精，一个个的都未卜先知吗？王皓轩饶有兴趣的刷着，碰巧刷到一个帖子  
“我来了，今晚的车车行驶了，走链接。”这是什么，王皓轩好奇的点了进去，内容是宋继扬和王皓轩，“宋继扬跪在地上，一口含住了王皓轩的·······，王皓轩挺进宋继扬的·······开始········”  
“艹，我天！”王皓轩没忍住叫了出来，这是他和宋继扬的床戏？王皓轩有点上头，心跳加速，肾上腺素开始分泌，小鱼干们怎么会写的如此详细，还挺真实的。王皓轩不但没有生气，还有一点点蠢蠢欲动，既然小鱼干们都这么写了，我总得做点什么才对得起他们吧！王皓轩开始酝酿。  
宋继扬洗完澡，脸上的红晕还未消散，裹着白色的浴袍，胸口深深的v领露出白皙的锁骨，纤细的腰肢被腰带紧紧的束缚着，显示出完美的腰部线条，整个小腿都露在外面，坐在沙发上，浴袍下面开胯处又上提几分，露出膝盖和部分大腿，若隐若现，引人遐想，王皓轩不禁吞了吞了口水，靠到宋继扬的身边  
“小傻子已经22了，这可是法定的结婚年龄啊！”王皓轩蹭了蹭宋继扬的肩膀，  
“我们俩怎么可能扯结婚证，国家还不允许！”宋继扬吃着桌上的蛋糕，“我刚刚洗澡，听到你在鬼叫，怎么了？”  
“没什么·····我，我想说的是，不能扯结婚证，那是不是可以做一做夫妻之间该做的事呢？”王伸手皓轩解开了宋继扬浴袍的腰带  
“你干什么，这都几点了，还不睡觉！”王皓轩亲了一口宋继扬，靠在他的肩膀上，用脸蹭着  
“没有你我睡不着蛮，好不好呀！过生日，开心一点蛮？”王皓轩拍了宋继扬的大腿一把，又在耳边吹了一口热气  
“讨厌！”一攻就破，宋继扬害羞的笑起来，这是默许了。  
王皓轩吻住宋继扬的唇，伸着舌头，舔着宋继扬嘴里的奶油，混着唾液纠纠缠缠，王皓轩一把抱起宋继扬，身上的浴袍要垮不垮，直接被王皓轩扯下扔到了地上。迅速褪下自己的衣服，王皓轩把宋继扬压在身下，把他的双手禁锢在头顶，在他的脖颈处啃咬，留下浅浅的吻痕，舌尖划过锁骨，在锁骨窝里流离连着，宋继扬发出享受的呻吟。终到乳头。王皓轩看着粉红的乳头，一口就含了上去，尽情吮吸，揉弄  
“啊~~呃~”宋继扬扬起下巴，嘴唇正对天花板，带着痕迹的脖子蜿蜒的伸长。王皓轩放开了宋继扬的手，挪到了他的腰肢，在腰窝处抚摸揉掐着，牛奶般的肌肤被王皓轩宽大的手掌摸了个遍，翻身过来，王皓轩准备进入，用手弄了奶油，这就是现成的的润滑剂，手指一根根侵入，慢慢深入直到全部指根  
“啊~~啊·~~”宋继扬开始娇喘，身下也硬了起来。蜜穴中分泌的肠液混着奶油，滑滑的在王皓轩的阳物之间肆意摆弄，王皓轩拿出手指，挺进已经发烫的阳物抽插起来，  
“嗯嗯~~啊啊~~”王皓轩喘息着，全身心的投入，不知不觉就射进了宋继扬的身体，王皓轩拔出了阳物，好像还不够  
“皓轩你躺下，我骑在你的身上!”宋继扬擦了擦脸上的汗，“快点！”王皓轩乖乖的躺在床上，从未见宋继扬这么主动，宋继扬直接用手撸了撸王皓轩快要软的阳物，上嘴吮吸了两下，还有一点奶油的味道，又重新硬了起来，宋继扬见状直接叉开大腿骑了上去。巨大的阳物直接挺进宋继扬的身体，没有一点迟缓，  
“啊~~啊啊啊啊·~~·”宋继扬的臀部直接碰到了王皓轩的囊袋，身体一惊，开始自己上下运动  
“啊啊~~呃~嗯”一声比一声浪，暧昧的喘息声混迹整个房间，宋继扬闭上双眼，长大了嘴叫喊着，身下的王皓轩也沉浸在这场性爱当中，自己都没有想到，自家的小傻子发起狠来是这个样子，像一头凶猛的野兽，身上的宋继扬早已大汗淋漓，颠鸾倒凤，不知是何物  
“你好淫荡啊，嗯？小傻子！”王皓轩发出调侃的声音，让宋继扬受到刺激，身下一紧，夹得王皓轩一个冷颤，接着宋继扬不打招呼就射了，射到王皓轩的小腹上，还有的溅到了肋骨上，而王皓轩留在宋继扬体内的爱液顺着阳物流到王皓轩的囊袋上。阳物还埋在宋继扬的体内，宋继扬上半身弯了下去，会跳舞得身体总是如此的柔软，伸出舌头舔舐着王皓轩小腹上的爱液，肌肉结实白嫩，一次用舌尖勾上一点点，好似蜻蜓点水，从小腹到肋骨，湿热的舌头刮在敏感的的腰部，王皓轩感到痒酥酥的爽，右手摸在宋继扬浓密的黑发上，一遍遍撸顺，满意的看着身上的小兽进食·······舔得差不多了，宋继扬躺入王皓轩的怀抱，王皓轩拉扯着被子，把小傻子捂得严严实实，两手臂紧紧的抱着宋继扬  
“皓轩，你刚才感觉怎么样啊？”宋继扬羞怯的问着  
“好得不得了，下次也可以这样!”王皓轩亲了亲怀中的宋继扬，没亲两口，宋继扬就滑到了 被子深处  
“还来！”宋继扬毫不含蓄的含住了王皓轩的阳物，卖力的吞吐起来，王皓轩躺在床上，享受着身下人的服务，看不见人影，后半截的被子高高隆起，这个小傻子，也不怕憋死，已经是凌晨3点，王皓轩迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。  
日上三竿，王皓轩睁眼却没有看见宋继扬，一拉被子，宋继扬已经窝在自己的脚边，也不怕着凉，王皓轩把这只熟睡的小兽挪到了床的中央，把被子盖得严严实实，昨天晚上这个小傻子吸着吸着居然睡着了，滑到床脚都不知道。王皓轩轻轻抚着宋继扬的脸，嘴巴鼓鼓的，腮帮子上还有两片红晕，用手轻轻的捏开小傻子的嘴巴，里面还含着自己乳白色的精液，王皓轩没忍住的笑了起来。被子里的小傻子动了动，没有睁开眼睛，双手抓住了王皓轩的手指，往王皓轩的身旁靠了靠，整个缩成了一团，  
这个生日他一定会永生难忘！


End file.
